Party Treasure
Party Treasure To be distributed or sold Treasure Archive NEW! We are doing party treasure different now. At the end of each adventure, we're apportioning wealth equally (based on if a person is a primary or a secondary character); and I will send in an email how much gold to add to your personal sheet. HOWEVER, 10-15% will remain as "party funds" in the pot below. Each main character : 15% (Quethier, Hirol, Sardax, Sharell, Elba, Thalassa) Secondaries : 5% (Morgan, Jang) Tertiaries : 0% Drake are no longer taking a cut NO MONEY TO SPEND FOR (Jack, Gorgon, Alyssa) considering to cut secondaries to 3% each and Tertiaries to .5%; this would raise the mains to 15% each -Please email me when you spend from this pot here so that everyone has an equal amount to spend. Then tell me and I will subtract from the party funds below. -The only people who are to edit the party funds below are Sharell's player and myself. 'GP LIMIT INFORMATION' Base Country GP limit: 17',575 'GP' (to buy any single item) : - You cannot buy any single item that is worth more than this. Exceptions: [If crafting; your limit to buy crafting materials is 10,912 GP- 65% of the country's total GP limit] Cloak (Clothing), Boots, etc., trade good, potions GP limit : 17',500 GP' (Due to Anastasia and Bokken's work for you guys). Poisons GP or GP for obviously extremely evil items limit: 11,500 GP (with thanks to the Reapers of Secrets) Unavailable due to Gibbs 'Income Log' 'Equipment' If Appraise Check keeps advancing to the maximum level for Ashiara and/or another character; always get 50% on goods; sometimes higher returns. +1 shield +2 adamantine construct bane rapier Scroll of form of the dragon II Helm of brilliance, 2 fireball gems, 1 prismatic spray Manual of Gainful Exercise +4 Tome of Understanding +5 Rod of Maximize Metamagic Belt of Physical Perfection +6 Bracers of Armor +8 headband of mental superiority +6 (acrobatics, fly swim) ioun stones (orange prism, pale green prism) ring of evasion ring of freedom of movement scarab of portection wings of flying fancy anklet worth 20,000 gp 500 pp also charlie the unicorn's horn horn (now a drinking horn) Geas tattoo Beast shape 4 tattoo Manual of Gainful Exercise +4 Tome of Understanding +5 Rod of Maximize Metamagic Belt of Physical Perfection +6 Bracers of Armor +8 headband of mental superiority +6 (acrobatics, fly swim) ioun stones (orange prism, pale green prism) ring of evasion ring of freedom of movement scarab of portection wings of flying fancy anklet worth 20,000 gp 500 pp also charlie the unicorn's horn horn (now a drinking horn) Imeckus' spellbook 6th- Chain lightning, disintegrate, greater dispel magic, Contagious Flame 5yth: empowered lightning bolt, sending, teleport, wall of force, Mage's Private Sanctum 4th- enervation, fire shield, ice storm, resilient sphere, scrying, charm monster 3rd- extended false life, fly, gaseous form, lightning bolt, prot. from energy, slow, stinking cloud 2d- alter self, detect thoughts, mage armor, levitate, pyrotechnics, scorching ray, summon monster II 1st- burning hands, magic missile, ry of enfeeblement, shield, shock shield 0th- arcane mark, dancing lights, detect magic, mage hand ,read magic, light Vordakai's Spellbook (mostly corroded): Fire Shield, Dominate PErson, Shield, WAves of Fatigue, Bestow Curse, Dimension Door, Phantasmal Killer, DIspel Magic, Displacement, Suggestion, Tongues, Vampiric Touch, Blindness/Deafness, Detect Thoughts, False Life, Ghoul Touch, REsist Energy, Charm PErson, Chill Touch, Comprehend Languages, Grease, MAge Armor, Ray of Enfeeblement, Cephal spell book Fire Shield, Fireball, Fly acid Arrow, Glitterdust, Mirror Image, Scorching RAy, Burning Hands, MAge Armor, Magic Missile, Shield, all cantrips Dead Drelev Wizard Spellbook (damp): 6th- Chain lightning, disintegrate, greater dispel magic, Contagious Flame 5th: empowered lightning bolt, sending, teleport, wall of force, Mage's Private Sanctum 4th- enervation, fire shield, ice storm, resilient sphere, scrying, charm monster 3rd- extended false life, fly, gaseous form, lightning bolt, prot. from energy, slow, stinking cloud 2d- alter self, detect thoughts, mage armor, levitate, pyrotechnics, scorching ray, summon monster II 1st- burning hands, magic missile, ry of enfeeblement, shield, shock shield 0th- arcane mark, dancing lights, detect magic, mage hand ,read magic, light